zt2_machinima_databanksfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan "Eric" Denholm
Logan is an Agent of the Agency of Investigations' branch in North Carolina, particularly in Raleigh, North Carolina. __TOC__ History Logan "Eric" Denholm was born on March 5th, 1994 in Wilmington, North Carolina, His parents, Noah Denholm and Sarah Denholm were 30 at the time. Logan went through school fine and eventually went to college in Raleigh, North Carolina for Photography. He was eventually hired and lived a productive life through his job until he was fired on his 22nd birthday, due to his boss receiving some kind of recommendation from an anonymous tip. Afterwards, Logan lived his life out of home for a short period, doing small experiments in the field of marine biology, but this made little money due to him being not as experienced in that field. In the series Agency of Investigation Years Eventually, Logan received a letter in his mailbox from someone in the Agency of Investigations, this being The current director of the North Carolinian Branch, Eric Anderson. Logan drove up to the Agency of Investigations base and was hired by Anderson as a Private Investigator and was immediately briefed on his first mission. Investigating a Swamp in Louisiana. Killer of The Swamp Logan arrived in Louisiana and drove to the village, He spoke with a very stressed mayor and moved into the swamp to begin his investigation, he found many dead pigs, killed by usurpers. eventually he arrived at the construction site were most of the killings had occurred, he found many dead bodies and eventually left the construction site due to the disturbing nature of this. once he left a storm had started and forced him to head back to village only to find the whole place was destroyed due to the Usurpers using their seismic abilities. this included the road leaving Logan with no way out of the swamp, forcing him to call Anderson and letting him know of his situation. Anderson immediately messaged the Louisianian Branch of the A.O.I to send out an evacuation team after Logan, afterwards Logan walked deep into the swamp and found the Evil Villain Organization lab that had produced the Usurpers. but he was soon surrounded by the many Usurpers that were produced, Logan immediately prepared the self destruction sequence for the facility and run to the Evac zone. The Evac squad picked him up and headed back to the A.O.I's base in Louisiana. afterwards Logan drove back to North Carolina was rewarded the rank of Agent. Forest of The Dead Logan's second mission was to investigate a former S.O.C.T lab in Alaska that E.V.O was using for experiments. After his briefing, he flew to the nearest airport and boarded a plane for Alaska, during which Anderson briefed him on his objectives. Logan eventually arrived in Alaska and boarded a helicopter for the nearest helipad in the mountains. He landed in the mountains and walked through Winter Forest Village to find all of it's inhabitants dead. He also found out E.V.O had operations in the village but had ceased due to unknown circumstances at the time. He made his way into the rest of Winter Forest only to be forced into the forest due to destruction caused by E.V.O's experimental Seismic weapons, he also encountered a Heretic which followed him for the rest of his mission bringing more and more of it's kind with it. after a long 2 hour trek through the forest, he found Coalstone Mine, massacred and lacking any forms of life besides a lone butterfly. He found the key to the mine and eventually found out E.V.O were operating out of the mine as well. though their experiments here had escaped, Logan was going to exit the mine but was Stopped by a small group of whisperers, most likely awakened by The Immortal Man as he had passed through the area recently. eventually Logan left Coalstone mine and advanced into the mountains of Alaska, he encountered a few more E.V.O bases and found mostly dead E.V.O soldiers. Until he made his way into the Main E.V.O base code-named "Argent" here he found the dead body of Dr. Heinrich Kleiner the head of E.V.O's scientific operations in Alaska and eventually had a battle with The Immortal Man, resulting in Logan being implanted with The Mutagen "EVOL" by The Immortal Man, Logan was only saved by the timely arrival of a team of Navy SEALs who were sent by Anderson to ensure he was okay. at the end of the mission he was awarded the rank of Agent first class, and rested in the local hospital for a few week in order to recover from his injures he had sustained in his battle against The Immortal Man. References Category:Characters Category:Characters by NitroTech Category:Badasses Category:AOI